Out of the Blue
by snapurjawshut
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto has been crushing on the very hot Syaoran Li forever now,and as luck would have it she sees him at the restaurant she's at.Will she finally be able to make a conversation with him,will something happen between the two of them? ONESHOT


_Ok so i've finally typed out this fic.I know its short but please give it a read.I've finally written something that i gave a serious thought to..._

_Soo...Enjoy! :)_

**NOTE** :For all those who put me on alert,hoping i would put up another chapter~Im sorry guys as i mentioned in the summary this is just a i was really gonna make more chapters i would have given this story some more this is no update for a new chapter ,just some editing that was long pending,I dont really know what went wrong the first time around,but i made some spelling mistakes( i hate incorrect spellings .) and i hadn't even put a disclaimer and no one even told me i was missing a disclaimer! :O And for those reviwed and told me that i could improve my writing , thank u , i will work on it henceforth . :)

And to all those who reviewed/favorited/put me on alert ~

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!i LOVE you guys!1 :* :* :* Thank you all so much !I am extremely sorry for not messaging anyone , i sorta just forgot about that at that point -_-You all made me soo happy i cannot express through words!**

***virtual hugs to all**!* :D

So here's the corrected version ! :)

**DISCLAIMER** : I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!IT BELONGS TO i do own is a very special type of skills :P , just kidding.I do own this story.

* * *

**OUT OF THE BLUE**

So here I was, having dinner with my family. It was a new restaurant this time, a good one too ; very sophisticated. My dad just loves trying out new restaurants all the time.

Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm 17 years old, in the final year of my school life. And if you were expecting me to look like some runway model, sorry to disappoint you. I'm actually pretty average looking. I'm just about 5'4", fortunately slim and fit, honey brown hair and emerald colored eyes. So yeah,this was a normal routine in the Kinomoto family.

It was an ordinary day, except maybe that my elder brother Touya was back from college for a week or so.

The restaurant we were in was had a calm and soothing had 3 huge lawns and a central dining hall. So you could either sit out or sit in, like we did. We were at one of the corner tables. I sat facing the lawns outside, through the black tinted glass.

The waiter came forward and placed our starters on the started with the soup. I was sipped on my regular chicken hot and sour soup and looked out towards the lawn frequently. My parents and my brother were talking about his college,i was _so_ not into the mind kept tuning me in and out of their conversation.

I sipped my soup again and looked out.

_'OH . MY. GOD!' _

I widened my eyes in shock and surprise, and the next thing I knew

_'PLOP' _

I choked on my soup and had dropped the spoon into it in and in the process was having a major coughing fit. It was uncontrollable.

"Sakura, are you alright?" I faintly heard dad and Touya say. My mom was patting me on the back as an attempt to make me stop coughing.I tried drinking some water, choked on that too. People had even turned around to see the scene i was creating with my stupid coughs!I had to endure about 5 minutes of all that coughing! I had managed to almost control myself, with little coughs escaping now and then. I was as red as a tomato by the end of it.I took deep breaths and calmed myself.

I looked outside to make sure I hadn't hallucinated what I saw then, more like whom.

And there HE was.

No, it wasn't God!

The reason for me choking earlier _and_ my crush for the past two years, Syaoran Li.

It was just pathetic how i had been crushing on has been in my school for the past 4 years and I STILL hadn't made a decent conversation with him,maybe just in the passing, offhand comments, mostly with many people around. I doubt he even knew my name or remembered that even I existed in the same school. He was just one of those, you know, so far out of reach.

I was lost in my Li-moment.

Then I felt Touya nudging me.

"Get a move on kaiiju! We're going to the lawn area for buffet!"

Ok I wasn't _that_ lost that I didn't hear him call me a monster.

So I did what I've been doing for the all these years. I stomped on his foot.

"Oww Sakura! God! Women and their freakin' heels!"

I smiled to myself.

Ok, so while I was day dreaming, dad met some colleagues and we were going to eat with them outside.

_Oh god noooo!This just had to happen right ? I want to avoid meeting him and you thrust me right into the arena! _Sakura cringed internally.

I discreetly walked towards our table.

Syaoran Li's table was only 50 m apart! That was _pretty_ close, according to me!

I stole some quick glances at him now and then. I noticed he was with his family considering how they all similar somewhat. He was talking to one of his sisters.  
Go…..d! That boy was just SO out of this world! He was perfect in every way. Good in everything! He was handsome to the bone! Tall, chestnut colored haired that was _so_ messy not even the combs could tame them. He had that smooth swagger that makes you wanna just stop what you're doing and look at him move. And his luscious cherry lips…Yummmm!

I was feeling all weird inside just looking at him.

I walked towards the buffet table to take my food; apparently I was the last person to do so.

I left my hair open, just so that he doesn't accidently notice me .Yup! Him even noticing me would be accidental. I guess it probably doesn't even matter, since he won't really notice If he did, he wouldn't recognize me.I was just being paranoid unneccesarily.

I started with the salads and eventually moved on to the main meals. The food just kept getting better as I moved forward. I took a piece of almost _everything_.Yes, i love food.I was taking the noodles, when I caught sight of Li in my peripheral. He was right behind me!

My hands froze mid-air. I had to force them to move!

_'Oh my god! Oh my god! Ok gotta calm down. I can DO this. Just breathe. Yeah breathe. He's finally somewhere close to you than he has ever been in the last 4 years. Oh god! Please dont let me drop anything on him!'_

I took a discreet peek at him, only to see him look back at me. First surprised, and then he smiled.

Ok I think that was good reaction. I tentatively returned back a smile.

"Oh hello Sakura!" he said in his god-like voice.

HOLY BEJESUS! He knows my name, _and_ recognized me.

_'Speak Sakura! Say something dammit'_

"H-Hey Li"

He smiled and said "Oh please call me Syaoran."

I smiled. It was the same smile from before; it was just frozen to my face.

"So how come you're here? You're with your family? Where are you sittin'?"

"Err...Yeah, we're sittin' over there" I pointed out to him where we were sitting

"Hey why don't we sit together someplace else ? I'm getting so bored!"

Uh-hh...s-sure. I'll just let my parents know." I walked to my parents table in an almost robotic way.

I needed to rewind.

WHAT THE HELL just happened? Did I tune out, like a million sentences exchanged between THE Syaoran Li and me? How the hell did I go from watching him from afar to going to sit with him? He was speaking to me as if all this was so normal, like we talk every day!

I told my dad about tit and left. I heard Touya behind me say, "I don't like the look of that guy!"

* * *

Syaoran couldn't believe his luck.

Finally, a moment alone with Sakura Kinomoto, the girl who has been on my mind for almost 3 years now. The one I've been almost pathetically crushing on. She was the sweetest, nicest and the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Somehow, in school I don't have one amount of guts to initiate a conversation with her, considering the fact that I do have a lot of guts to do a lot of other stuff. It was really pathetic. She was always with her friends. I just couldn't ever bring myself to start conversing with her alone with her friends around. It just feels so awkward. Though, I always tried to be in many of the group conversations that she was a part of, _any_ chance to speak to her. I couldn't even take glances at her in school, either people are always crowding me or every time I take a peek at her, she catches me and then I just have to look away. And now finally!

I've been waiting for a moment like this all my life. I just couldn't imagine moving away to college or something without being a significant part of her life.  
Today she was looking as gorgeous as ever. Her silken hair flaying in the wind makes me wanna just run my fingers through them.I watched her walk back from her parents table, with her smile on her face and a light to her eyes. It was those beautiful, expressive emerald eyes that caught my attention the first time I saw her.

_'Ok Syaoran don't blow this. An opportunity like this comes only once. And my mouth is going out of control. I need to stop blabbering like a fool.'_

Sakura saw Syaoran waiting for her to join him at the table he had found for the two of them. The table was far from both their familiy's tables.

So we sat some place away from both are families tables. My fear of not being able to make an interesting conversation or just being able to say just _anything_ vanished the moment Syaoran started talking, boy did he TALK! He spoke as if he was making up for the last 4 years. I always loved watching him talk. He was just like I always thought he was. Smart, funny and a really nice person.

Our topics ranged from food to celebrities and finally, I don't know how we reached to the relationships in our school. We spoke about couples and would-be and should-be couples.

And then he asks me, "So, is there someone you particularly like?"

I almost choked on that one. This boy is going to be the death of me.

"No…yeah no..Pffft!..i mean no.."

"Oh…"

He had a weird expression on his face after he said that. His eyes were downcast.

"And you?" I asked.

"Yes!...Uh..i mean no…no..yeah..no"

"Oh Ok".

I was just glad to know that at least there was no one on his mind.

It was getting late and we had to leave. We exchanged numbers.

"All right then, see you at school on Monday" he said

"Sure" I replied smiling broadly.

Suddenly he came forward and gave me a one armed hug.

"Bye Goodnight", he said releasing me.

"'Night!"

I had to will my feet to move from that spot, they were frozen to the ground.

I walked back to the car all wobbly, smiling all the way.

"Did you and that gaaki get drunk or what?" Touya asked snickering.

"What the hell Touya!"I said, the smile not leaving my face.

"You have a really moronic smile on your face, you know kaaiju"

And so I stomped _again_. He was askin' for it.

I got back home and got ready to sleep.

I checked my messages on my phone and saw Syaoran's sms. I smiled and texted back. We texted some before I started to feel sleepy. I HAD to say goodnight.

I sent a

_**'Hey Im feelin' sleepy.G'nite!**__**' **_and slept off.

Next morning I woke up and checked my messages again, can't get off the bed without checkin' 'em.

I read the only one message which was there and fell off my bed with a THUD.

It was from Syaoran._**'Uhh….earlier, when u asked me if I liked sm1….i lied..i do like some1…a lot..yeah..umm..soo..loved 4 a long time..almost 3 years..the some1 being U.…I LOVE U Sakura….**_

_**Well…err…g'nite'**_

I must have re-read that message more than a 100 times lying there on the floor.

I couldn't contain myself, I texted back with my heart fluttering, almost wanting to burst out of my chest.

_**'Well…I lied too..bcz …I LOVE U too! :$ '**_

I was in Utopia.

And yesterday was anything_ but_ ordinary.

* * *

So...now that you've reached the end of the page, i assume you did read the fanfic.:D So please be kind enough to leave me a review...pretty please?*pouts*

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Whatever you wanna say..!XD Flames or flowers :P *Takes cover behind her shield*

I would looove nice reviews but i dont mind constructive criticism,as long as they ARE constructive and not some random flaming!


End file.
